


I Owe You

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Soliloquy, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From "The Great Game" to "Reichenbach Fall." Moriarty's soliloquy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Owe You

Find me frozen underwater  
in a sunken pirate ship  
Find the captain's corpse rotten  
my sword driven through his ribs  
Sink below into the sea  
down here, it gets so boring!  
Under the waves I stand  
steepled in the fleshy sands  
London's but a treasure chest  
crowds branded with my crest  
Civilian voices I digest  
from sea floors of flesh  
Perhaps, with some time,  
I could decipher my mind  
Find me waiting in your closet  
in the back of your head  
Find me in memories all but forgotten  
my location there lucid with red  
Sink my teeth into your neck  
taste the bitter past of regret  
Under your skin I underestimate  
the great games we've played to stimulate  
Baker Street's yet mine  
why must you work for the wrong side?  
That toy soldier with such air-tight lungs  
what would you do if he succumbed?  
Perhaps, with some time,  
you could decipher my mind  
Find him floating upside down  
on the surface of my enterprise  
Find him choking ceaseless through town  
just to watch this showtime demise  
Sink down on your knees, "dear Watson,"  
look as the pavement blooms debauched!  
Under the sea we'll meet again  
not it coffins, but in fame  
Buckingham Palace, with all its distain  
could not contain our liquid bane  
Bury our thoughts in the ocean spray  
clawing to claim what tabloids replay  
Perhaps, with some time,  
he could have deciphered your mind.


End file.
